ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion Of The Punk Frogs
Invasion Of The Punk Frogs '''is the fourth episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes In A Half Shell (TV Series idea). '''Synopsis Surprisingly, members of the Foot Clan attack the turtles at Central Park. Then dozens of mutated frogs treaten to invade New York. Characters * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Napoleon Bonafrog * The Foot Clan * Punk Frogs Plot The episode starts with the turtles training in Central Park. As usually, Michelangelo goofs around and that makes Leonardo angry. Leo tells him that if the Shredder somehow returns there won't be goofing around. However, after finishing their training, the brothers decide to go home but then they are attacked by members of the Foot Clan. They wonder why the Foot attacks them and what are they doing in Centeral Park, how they have found them and even if the Shredder's alive. Raphael points out that the Shredder can not be alive after their last encounter and the others agree with him. After the turtles beat the Foot, the evil ninjas just disappear in the night. Leonardo says that they looked like they were searching for something or someone. Leo also suggest to the others to split up and find the Foot. However, after searching the whole park three of the bothers, exluding Michelangelo, ghater near a swamp where they see something like a frog army, but not just ordinary frogs - frogs who are actually mutants! They decide to stop them from whatever their plan is but end up caputred by the frogs. Meanwhile, Michelangelo is actually lost and can't find a way back or none of his brothers. He sees one of the frog mutants and is very surprised to see another mutant in New York. After learning that the frog doesn't have a name Michelangelo gives him one - Napoleon Bonafrog because he had heard that name recently. They become best friends and Napoleon is very happy about it. When Mikey asks him about his origins, the frog tells him that some kind of glowing ooze made him and the other frogs what they are, but unlike his brothers Napoleon wasn't greedy and didn't want to destroy New York, kill the mankind and rebuild everything so it can be his own and then he was banished by the others. Michelangelo, after learning about the other frogs persuedes Napoleon that he isn't like them and that he should be the one to stop them, convince the others that what they are doing is not right. Soon the two mutants - Michelangelo and Napoleon find the others. Michelangelo frees his brothers and they start showing what they are really capable of. Napoleon is amused to see moves like that and starts to mimic the moves. Then some kind of Sumo Frog appears but Napoleon uses his new skills to defeat him. Then, the young frog stands before his brothers just before their attack and starts to persuade them that what they want isn't right. Somehow the listen to him and fall back. In the end the turtles say goodbye to Napoleon and his brothers who decide to visit Louisiana where the swamps are endless. Leonardo still wonders what the Foot were searching for... On the other end of the swamp there is an alien ship which wrecked some hours ago. There is spilled mutagen nearby which may have caused the mutation of the frogs. However, that is what the Foot were searching for and in the end they manage to find it, but the thing inside the ship appears to be more valuable to them... Trivia * Adapted from the TMNT Original Series episode - Invasion Of The Punk Frogs * Adapted from the TMNT 2K12 Series episode - The Croaking * First episode without Splinter